Happy Bithday and, Marry me Maybe?
by kirana4219
Summary: Semua orang tentu menantikan hari-hari ulang tahun mereka tak terkecuali Rin dan Len,mereka berdua bersahabat sejak SMP, yang kebetulan lahir di hari yang sama. Namun di hari ulang tahun mereka, kedua mahasiswa ini justru tengah disibukkan oleh ujian ahir dan tugas-tugas kuliah. Meski Len sudah sejak dulu bersama dengan Rin, hubungan diantara keduanya hanyalah sebatas teman. Benar
1. Chapter 1

Happy Bithday And, Marry Me Maybe?

Summary : Semua orang tentu menantikan hari-hari ulang tahun mereka tak terkecuali Rin dan Len,mereka berdua bersahabat sejak SMP, yang kebetulan lahir di hari yang sama. Namun di hari ulang tahun mereka, kedua mahasiswa ini justru tengah disibukkan oleh ujian ahir dan tugas-tugas kuliah. Meski Len sudah sejak dulu bersama dengan Rin, hubungan diantara keduanya hanyalah sebatas teman. Benarkah begitu? Multiple capter ,Warning! Lemon inside!

Vocaloid One-shotFanfiction

Happy Birthday, marry me maybe?

Discalimer : Vocaloid always belong to Yamaha cooperation

Pair : Rin Kagamine x Len Kagamine Append (not Incest)

Genre : Romance/Family

Rated : M (mature content)

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepeten, lemon kurang, abal-abal, geje, dll

Enjoy the story!

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Rin's POV**

Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku yang tengah diliputi rasa kantuk dan lelah. Sudah berjam-jam sejak sore tadi kugeluti tumpukan proposal dan makalah yang saat ini masih menggunung di meja belajar. Jam yang tertera di handphoneku sudah menujukkan pukul 20.00. 5 jam hanya duduk di kursi membuat punggunggu terasa pegal.

Entah kenapa kurasa ada yang kulupakan

Apa ya?

Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan teman satu rumahku, Len.

Jangan berfikir yang enggak-enggak dulu! Len temanku sejak SMP ia hanya numpang tinggal di kamar sebelah, karena kami sama-sama kuliah di kampus yang sama, dan Len tak sempat cari apartemen di Tokyo. Kami memang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari Tokyo, tapi kebetulan sama-sama memilih melanjutkan sekolah di sini setelah lulus dari SMA di Hokaido.

Terlalu kebetulan? Memang itu yang sejak dulu teman-teman kami pikirkan. Kebetulan kami bertemu karena satu kelas saat kelas 1 sampai 3 SMP. Well, memang kami setelah itu masuk ke SMA yang sama, tapi hanya satu kelas saat kelas 3. Kebetulan kuliah di universitas yang sama? Ya, memang aku memilih sekolah di Tokyo dan tinggal di rumah Rinto nii-san, kakakku yang kerja sebagai dosen di universitas yang sama denganku dan Len.

Dan kebetulan lagi, Len juga mendaftar di Crypton University, namun ia masuk sebagai murid beayasiswa berprestasi. Len memang terkenal selalu mendapat peringkat 3 besar parallel kelas sejak SMP.

"Len kemana,ya? Kok belum pulang?" Gumamku seraya kembali mengutak atik ponselku. Kucoba untuk mengirim email pada Len yang kini entah sedang kalang kabut ke mana. Kadang-kadang ia memang pulang larut karena mengerjakan tugas di kampus atau karena kerja sambilannya. Tapi biasanya ia akan ijin jika pulang malam, dan seingatku Len hanya kerja _part-time_ hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Minggu. Sedangkan hari ini,kan hari Senin!

Aku yang memang lebih senang langsung bertindak ketimbang bingung sendiri, langsung mencoba menguhungi Len, setelah beberapa pesan elektronik dariku tak dibalasnya.

_Oh great!_ Di saat seperti ini Len justru tak mengangkat teleponnya. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakaukan? Tak terasa kakiku bergerak sendiri meraih mantel tebal berwarna orange pastel yang tergantung di _hanger_ lemari, dan segera bergegas keluar rumah. Tak lupa membawa kunci rumah, karena tak ada siapapun yang tinggal di rumah jika aku pergi.

Rinto nii-san juga tak kelihat sedari tadi. _Dear God, _kenapa para kau adam gemar sekali pulang malam?

Kalau Rinto nii-san sebenarnya sudah biasa pulang malam atau bahkan tak pulang berminggu-minggu. Sering kali ia ditugasi keluar kota atau sibuk sendiri seperti Len mengerjakan makalah di kampus. Meski begitu, ia tetap kakak yang baik dan keberadannya begitu berharga bagiku.

_Yeah_ memang aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua tinggal satu atap dengan Len ketimbang dengan kakakku sendiri. Ya, memang, hanya ber-du-a. Tapi baik Len maupun aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Jangan berfikir kami hidup berdampingan seperti suami istri! Meski sudah lama saling kenal, kami tak juah berbeda bak kucing dan tikus yang kerjaannya berantem mulu. Dari dulu memang adu mulut akan sulit dihindari jika kami sudah bertemu.

Memanga kadang-kadang aku juga memasak makan malam atau sarapan untuk Len, tak lebih dari itu, oke? Kami sudah bagi tugas masalah kebersihan rumah. Aku yang bagian menyapu dan membawa pakaian kotor ke laundre setiap minggunya, sedangkan Len yang bertugas mencuci piring dan belanja. Dengan daftar belanja yang sudah kuatur tentunya. Bisa gawat kalau si maniak pisang itu membeli buah pisang terlalu banyak.

Kembali ke kenyataan. Saat ini aku tengah menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang dihiasi papan reklme berhias lampu neon kelap-kelip, gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit, serta sekumpulan orang-orang yang hilir mudik membawa kepentingan masing-masing.

Di tengah keramaian jalanan, aku duduk menepi di salah kursi taman pojok kota. Kucoba lagi untuk menghubungi Len. Beberapa detik ringtone panggilan tergumam, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Len akan segera menajawab panggilanku. Sudah berapa kali aku menolfonnya hum?

Kuhela nafasku yang terasa berat. Kenapa malam ini terasa dingin? Ah! Baru juga ditanya, langit malam baru saja menurunkan jawabannya berupa tetesan salju putih. Tanggal berapa sekarang? Kulihat banyak aksen merah, hijau daun, dan putih di mana-mana. Oh, pantas saja, sekarang, kan hari natal.

Yah, natal kali ini kuhabiskan dengan sendiri di tengah kota. Kulihat _drink court_ di sebelahku. Ingin rasanya menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir _hot chocolate_ atau _cappuccino _ hangat seperti yang biasa dibelikan Rinto nii-san.

Kuambil beberapa uang receh dalam saku mantel-ku, dan memasukkan dalam kota koin _drink court_. Kupilih sekaleng _hot chocolate_ yang kubeli dengan harga 1.40 yen.

"_Well, Merry Chrismast for myself Rin Kagane…."_ Ujarku, seraya meneguk secangkir coklat panas guna mengurangi suhu dingin yang mulai membuat tubuhku menggigil.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap seketika. Kurasakan sentuhan hangat tepat di wajahku. Kuyakin kini separuh wajahku tengah tertutup.

"Siapa aku?" Tanya 'orang misterius' yang tengah menutup mataku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku kenal dengan orang ini.

"Len…" jawabku

**Flashback**

**Len's POV**

"_Seijaku ga machi wo,_

_Tsutsumu yo runi_

_Furi so sogushiro…"_ Terdengar lantunan lirik lagu kesukaanku _Soundless voice_, dan kudapati suara itu berasal dari ponsel selularku. _Oh! I am Pretty sure there's someone who call me_.

Yup! Tebakanku tepat, karena kulihat nama 'Rin Kagane' tercantum di layar ponselku saat ini. Bukannya sombong atau tak ingin menajwab panggilannya, tapi, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Rin.

"Kagamine-san, apa bisa kita teruskan _presentasi _ anda?" Tanya salah seorang dosen yang tampaknya tak senang meliahat sikapku yang asyik sendiri dengan ponsel, dan memberhentikan presentasi di tengah jalan.

"Ah, tentu Gakupo-sensei…"

"**Gomen ,Rin…"** ucapku dalam hati.

**10menit kemudian**

Kuusahakan agar presentasi lekas berakhir. Aku tak ingin membuar Rin lama menunggu. Karena ku tahu Rin bukan tipe yang bisa diam dan duduk ,manis menunggu. Tentu ia sudah bingung sendiri karena aku pulang malam tanpa minta izin dan tak menjawab panggilannya.

Bukannya kegeeran atau apa , tapi 8 tahun berteman dengannya, tentu sudah membuatku hapal sifat Rin, walau memang tidak semuanya. Kuharap aku belum terlambat sebelum Rin kalang kabut sendiri dan keluar rumah mencariku. Malam ini dingin!

Yah.. aku terlambat. Kudapati rumah sudah terkunci tanpa ada siapapun di dalamnya. Astaga, Rin, sekarang di mana kamu?

Kujelajari sepanjang jalanan Tokyo di malam hari yang memang tetap sibuk. Kulihat di etalase toko-toko yang kulalui, diberi hiasan pohon-pohon natal atau sosok gembul berjenggot putih pembawa hadiah bernama _santa claus_. Oh ya, sekarang,kan hari natal. Aku lupa…

Oke, saat ini aku harus focus mencari Rin. Bisa-bisa suhu bulan Desember yang dingin ini membuatnya pingsan di tengah keramaian kota. Tak terasa tubuhku yang memang hanya memakai sweater tipis mulai menggil kedinginan. Kulihat tetesan salju putih mulai menghiasi kota. Kuharap aku masih sempat kali ini!

_Thanks god!_ Akhirnya kutemukan si Rin tengah duduk sendiri di pojok kota dengan secangkir coklat panas di pangkuannya.

"_Well, Merry Chrismast for myself Rin Kagane…." _

Kudengar Rin berkata seperti itu sambil ternyum kecut. Tentu rasanya menyebalkan menghabiskan malam natal sendiri. Muncul niatku untuk menjahilinya.

"Siapa aku?" Tanyaku pada Rin sambil menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Kulihat ia tersenyum kecil.

"Len…"

"_Congratulation! Your Answer is right!"_ Jawabku seraya membiarkan kedua mata Rin yang semula tertutup kembali mampu melihat jelas.

**End of flashback and Len's POV**

"Kemana saja kau dari tadi Len? Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku?" Tanya Rin sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tenang saja, tadi Gakupo-sensei ingin aku menunjukkan tugas garapanku tempo hari. Tadi aku juga harus membantu Lenka nee-san seniorku mengadakan penelitian sepulang kuliah. _Gomen ne_?"

Rin tampak tenang setelah mendapat jawan meyakinkan dari Len. Namun raut wajahnya sontak berubah begitu mengingat ada nama seorang gadis yang disebutkan dalam penjelasan Len tadi.

"Ano.. Len… Lenka nee-san itu, apa mangsudmu Lenka Asami dari kelas Biology yang jadi madona kampus?" Tanya Rin penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah memang seperti itu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja…" Rin segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Len menyadari gelagat Rin yang baginya terlalu aneh jika memang tak ada apa-apa.

Len tanpa meminta izin, tiba-tiba meraih pergelanagan tangan kiri Rin yang masih mengenggam _hot chocolate_. Rin sontak kaget dan bersemu merah melihat perlakuan Len.

"Eh.. Le-Len?"

"minta _hot chocolate-_mu ya!" Len tanpa basa-basi langsung merebut secangkir minuman hangat milik Rin, namun tak melepaskan gengamannya pada pergelangan tangan Rin. Rin tampak tak melarang Len menimun coklat panasnya, namun wajahnya bersemu merah untuk alasan yang lain.

"_Ah, _hangat!" Komentar Len setelah ia habiskan seluruh teguk minuman milik Rin. Len dengan polosnya melihat Rin yang bengong sendiri menyaksikan minumannya dihabiskan orang lain.

"Eh, aduh! Maaf-maaf! Cuacanya dingin,sih! Lihat yang anget-anget jadi kepengen,deh…"

Rin hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Membiarkan seluruh wajahnya ditutupi poni. Helo! Apa Len lupa untuk melepaskan tangan Rin? Ia belum melakukannya dari tadi!

"Ada apa? Kau belum mau memaafkanku hn? Kalau begitu, kuajak jalan-jalan,deh sebagai gantinya!" Tanpa memperdulikan Rin yang masih tampak pundung, Len menarik tangannya hingga Rin langsung tertarik untuk berdiri tegak. Warna merah tomat sudah mendominasi wajah gadis bermata _azure_ di sebelah Len. Sedangkan Len hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah _blushing_ Rin yang Nampak lucu baginya.

"Kau kenapa,sih? Apa jalan-jalan belum cukup ,hn?" Tanya Len dengan nada menggoda. Ia belai pelan rambut pirang Rin yang menjuntai hingga bahu. Rin mengadahkan pandangannya ke atas hingga dapat melihat wajah Len yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Ia perhatikan rambut honey-blond Len yang diikat pony-tail nampak diihiasi tumpukan salju yang menumpuk. Tampaknya Len belum sadar akan hal itu.

"Len, rambutmu penuh salju…" Rin berjinjit berusaha meraih gundukan salju nakal yang bersarang di bahu dan rambut Len.

Selama proses 'penyikiran salju' oleh Rin, Len nampak membatu di tempat memperhatikan Rin yang nampak berusaha mati-matian untuk berjinjit setinggi mungkin. Tentu saja, Rin hanya setinggi bahunya. Padahal dulu tingginya hampir sama dengan Rin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di kelas 1 SMP.

Rin yang telah sukses selesai membersihkan Len dari salju-salju, mendapati Len tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sekarang, kau yang kenapa?" Tanya Rin . Tampaknya keduanya belum sadar, tangan mereka masih berpautan satu sama lain sedari tadi.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Oh ya, sebagai gantinya, apa ada yang kau inginkan Rin-_hime_?" Wajah Rin kembali mendengar Len memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hime_.

"Kudengar ada café cake baru di depan stasiun kota, kau mau ke sana sebentar sebelum pulang?"

"Tentu, _everything for my hime-sama_. Eh, tunggu, yang kau mangsud café baru itu, toko kue Asane café bukan?" Ujar Len seraya menarik lembut tangan Rin hingga gadis yang selalu memakai pita putih di rambutnya itu berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Miku-chan bilang,sih iya. Len tahu atau pernah ke sana?"

"Bukan, tapi aku punya yang lebih baik dari semua itu…" Len nampak merogoh-rogoh isi tas ransel hitamnya, dan mengeluarkan bingkisan karton putih yang dibalut pita merah menyala.

"itu kue?" Tanya Rin

"Ya, dari Asane café. Malam ini cukup dingin, dari pada kau masuk angin, lebih baik pulang tapi tetap bisa makan kue,kan?"

Wajah Rin nampak berseri-seri. Nampaknya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya setelah nasib sial mengunjunginya tadi. Rin meraih bingkisan itu dan melompat kegirangan. Namun demi menjaga agar kue itu tetap utuh sampai mereka berdua memakannya mala mini, Rin segera menyimpan kue itu ke dalam tas selempangnya yang kebetulan hanya diisi handphone.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Rin

"Dari Lenka nee-san…"

"…eh?"

"Asane Café itu milik keluarga Asami kau tahu?"

"Oh…"

.

.

.

"kau kenapa ,Rin? Kayanya dari tadi sikap mu rada aneh…" Sahut Len sambil menundukkan wajah agar pandangannya menatap luruh ke arah kedua iris Rin. Namun Rin yang dipandangi justru memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mereka kini tengah berjalan berdampingan kembali ke rumah

Sesaat hening menyelimuti keduanya. Len merasakan telapak tangan Rin yang lebih kecil ketimbang miliknya, terasa dingin bagai es membeku. Mengingat pergelangan tangan mereka yang masih berpautan, Len perlahan menggenggam tangan Rin lebih erat. Sesaat Rin kaget akan tiba-tiba bertambahnya tekannan pada pergelangan tanganya.

"Len?"

Rin tak mendapati jawaban apa-apa, ia justru melihat Len mengehentikan langkahnya. Saat itulah mereka baru sadar, tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali mereka berdua. Jalan setapak yang biasa mereka lalui, malam ini nampak sunyi tanpa ada siapapun yang berpijak di sana kecuali Rin dan Len.

"Len?" Kembali Rin memanggil nama Len, namun si empunya justru menatap lurus ke arah Rin. Bulu kudu Rin merinding melihat tatapan Len. Jarang-jarang Len menatapnya seserius itu kecuali saat Len sedang marah diluar kendali.

Tanpa member peringatan, tiba-tiba Len mendekap Rin dengan erat hingga kedua ujung sepatu _marry jane_ hitam yang dipakai Rin mengambang di udara. Dikarenakan postur Len yang lebih tinggi dan kekar, tentu ia sanggup mengangkat Rin dengan mudah.

"Len…se…sesak!"

Seolah tak mendengar rintihan Rin, Len tetap membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Rin sambil mencengkram pingggang Rin Rin masih kelihatan _innocent_, tetap saja ia adalah seorang remaja berusia 20 tahun, yang sudah mengalami pertumbuhan, dan reflek merespon saat ada orang lain yang menyentuh benda 'pribadi' nya itu.

Sedangkan Rin hanya mampu berpegangan pada leher Len sambil menahan perasaan aneh yang sukses membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Len memang pernah memeluknya beberapa kali tatkala Rin tengah menangis atau senang, namun pelukan Len kali ini terasa berbeda.

Len nampak bergetar seperti sedang menahan suatu gejolak tak tertahankan. Perlahan Rin merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menyapu leher jenjangnya. Deru nafas bergetar Len dan suhu hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, serasa memabukkan akal sehat Rin.

Perlahan pandangan Rin yang sedari tadi sengaja ia palingkan ke arah lain, kini ia tundukkan hingga ia dapat bertemu pandang dengan Len yang masih setia menjinjingnya, hingga kini tingginya melebihi Len. Ia melihat wajah Len bersemu merah dan nampak seolah melemparkan tatapan memelas. Sekilas tapi pasti, Rin mencium bau yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Len…kau mabuk?" Ujar Rin setelah dengan jelas ia mencium bau sake pada nafas Len

**Di lain tempat**

**Ruang Dosen, Crypton University**

"Gakupo, kulihat tadi kau dengan Len-kun ya?" Tanya seorang dosen muda berparas tampan yang masih sibuk dengan laporan-laporannya yang tak kunjung ia selesaikan, dan menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Mangsudmu Kagamine-san? Iya, tadi aku menyuruhnya mempresentasikan tugas yang kuberikan tempo hari. Dari pada ngulur waktu, lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" Jawab seorang pria berambut ungu panjang sambil sibuk membalas pesan dari kekasihnya.

"-sigh-, padahal aku ingin titip pesan untuk Rin, kalau aku mungkin pulang larut malam ini…" Ujar Si pria berambut pirang sambil tetap mengerjakan tugasnya dengan terpaksa.

Ruang Dosen yang awalnay adem anyem tentram aman sentausa, tiba-tiba diganggu ketenagaannya oleh suara nayring nan keras yang meraung dari seseorang yang datang tak diundang, pulang tak dijemput, masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"SIAPA YANG NGEHABISIN SAKE-KU!" Lolong sesosok om-om (?) berambut coklat dengan kemeja merah tuanya, nampak naik pitan begitu mendapati botol sake yang belum ada 15 menit ia beli, sudah habis karena diminum orang lain.

"Meito, kau pikir aku dan Rinto seorang penggemar sake?" Tanya Gakupo. Sambil berpangku tangan.

"Tadi terkahir kali kau taruh di mana botol sake mu itu?" Sambung Rinto.

"Aku taruh di ruang presentasi lantai 3…" Jawab Meito.

"Lho.. jadi botol besar di ruang pertemuan itu isinya sake? Kukira the hijau…" Ujar Gakupo polos…

"Jadi kamu yang minum?!" Tuduh Meito

"Bukan aku, tapi Kagamine-san! Tadinya kukira itu bukan sake, jadi kusugukan padanya, berhubung nggak ada minuman lain yang bisa kuberikan…" Jelas Gakupo..

"Dasar BaKakupo! Malam ini Rin hanya dengan Len di rumah!" Tutur Rinto shock nyaris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Meito dan Gakupo _speechless_ mendengar ucapan rekan mereka barusan.

"Rin, dan Len? Bukan pasangan yang buruk, kok. Walau kelihatannya mereka sama-sama masih lugu soal yang begituan, kuyakin ceritanya akan lain lagi kalau Len sedang mabuk…" Ujar Meito sambil memasang senyum mesum.

"Meito! Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh! Pokoknya aku akan pulang sekarang juga! Aku nggak mau terjadi sesuatu pada _imouto_-ku!" Rinto bergegas meraih tas kerjanya, dan berlari keluar.

"Mau ke mana kau Rinto Kagane?" Gakupo meraih kerah kemeja biru tua yang dikenakan Rinto. Sedangkan Rinto bergidik ngeri menerima _deathgleare_ Gakupo yang terkenal keramat seremnya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang harus menegrjakan tugas-tugas mu? Aku? Meito? Ogah!"

"Tapi Rin-"

"Sudahlah Rinto.. Rin,kan sudah besar, kuyakin ia sudah bisa jaga diri…" Meito mengelus elus pundak Rinto berusaha menenangkan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kuharap juga…" Rinto mau tak mau kembali ke kantor dan mengerjakan kembali tugasnya namun dengan kecepatan penuh, berharhap ia masih sempat menyelamatkan adik kesayangannya sebelum Len melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada Rin.

**Kembali ke Len dan Rin**

Rin nampak bingung melihat Len tak bergemimng sedikitpun. Perlahan ia mengguncang pelan bahu Len.

"Len.. udah… turunin… malu kalau ada yang lihat…." Ujat Rin lirih.

"Malu… kenapa?" Len menjawab pertanyaan Rin dengan anda seductive yang tak biasa Rin dengar.

"Rin nggak mau Len peluk?" Tanya Len lagi. Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Rin yang berbalut mantel.

"Bu-bukan gitu… tapi…"

"Tapi apa hn?" Len perlahan mencengkram setengah meremas pelan punggung belakang Rin. Rin kegelian merasakan titik sensitifnya disentuh Len.

Perlahan jemari kanan Len yang tadinya melingkar pinggang Rin, turun hingga menyusup ke sela-sela rok panjang yang dipakai Rin. Rin memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan telapak tangan hangat Len tengah menyapu pahanya dengan belaian lembut.

"Engh… ah… Le..n.. Kau kenapa?" Rin menggeliat pelan mengikuti arah gerakan Len. Kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi hanya menari-nari diudara, kini turut bergerak liar begitu dirasa jemari Len sudah meraih daerah paling rahasia Rin.

Mulai kewalahahan dengan geliat Rin yang semakin mengganggu, Len perlahan merebahkan Rin di bawah pohon ribun di pinggir jalan.

"Janagan Len… nanti kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Tak ada siapapun di sini. Kalau begitu kau mau ,kan?"

"Hei… memangnya segampang i… ah… Ah!" Tanpa menggubris celotehan Rin, Len mulai menikmati secara langsung rasa dari kulit leher Rin, sambil terus menggelitik bagian bawahnya.

Len dapat merasakan rasa manis khas jeruk kesukaan Rin di setiap inci permukaan kulit Rin yang ia rasakan. Dinginnya salju seolah terabaikan oleh keduanya. Yang mereka pikirkan, hanyalah untuk melampaiskan hasrat besar yang selama ini mereka pendam.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu Rin memperhatikan Len. Ia menganggap Len lebih dari teman bisa. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan 'suka'? Namun entah sejak kapan, perasaan 'suka'nya yang awalnya polos, berubah. Bukan karena ia tak suka lagi dengan Len, namun ia merasa ada perasaan yang berbeda tiap kali ia di dekat Len. Ia sering kali terangsang hanya dengan melihat sosok Len yang terekspos lekuk tubuhnya saat berlumur peluh di pelajarn olah raga, Rin bahkan entah sudah berapa kali Memimpikan tengah melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dengan Len sajak SMA. Apa ini normal?

"Rin.. apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Len di sela-sela aktifitasnya. Rin sontak membulatkan pupil matanya. Ia mendengar suara deru nafas pelan yang teratur di bahunya. Perlahan ia melihat ke arah Len yang tengah bersandar di bahunya, ia sedang tidur…

"Dasar orang mabuk…" Umpat Rin sambil berusaha berdiri. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Len yang masih bersarang di selakangannya. Dapat dirasa bagian sensitifnya itu sudah sangat basah hanya dengan ulah Len. Namun Ia harus melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini, dan segera membawa Len pulang ke rumah.

Sekuat tenaga Rin mencoba menyeret Len hingga sampai depan pintu apartemen. Untung tempat mereka tadi tak jauh dari rumah mereka berada. Setibanya Rin di dalam rumah, ia segera membaringkan Len di sofa depan tv, dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

Selesai soal Len, kini giliran Rim yang harus ganti baju. Ia ambil sepasang piyama warna orange muda dengan corak polkadot, dan juga sebuah pakaian dalam. Celana dalam yang ia pakai sekarang sudah sangat basah gara-gara ulah Len tadi.

Blush! Tak terasa wajah Rin memrah mengingat yang baru saja Len lakukan padanya. Tapi, Hei! Tadi Len melakukan itu semua karena mabuk, wajar saja,kan kalau orang mabuk akan melakukan hal-hal tak terduga seperti itu?

Namun dalam hati sebenarnya Rin lega, karena aktifitas erotis barusan, cukup untuk melampiaskan hasratnya akan Len yang selama ini dipendam cukup lama. Oh, kau tahu,kan betapa menyiksanya suatu keinginan jika tak kunjung menjadi nyata?

" .Tok" Terdengar suara pintu depan rumah diketuk seseorang. Rin yang sadar ia sama sekali belum mengganti pakaiannya, bergegas berganti baju, dan membukakakkan pintu bagi siappun yang ada di depan rumahnya saat ini.

"_Tadaima Rin!"_

"_Okaeri _Rinto nii-san!"

"Maaf Nii-san pulang telat malam ini, kerjaan numpuk! Oh ya, Len-kun tak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu,kan?"

"Eh… tidak kok, memangnya kenapa?" Rin sengaja menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak ingin kakaknya nanti salah paham pada Len, toh Len tidak sengaja seperti itu karena ia sedang mabuk , kan? Paling-paling besok Len sama sekali tak ingat yang terjadi malam ini.

"Tadi kudengar dari Gakupo kalau Len-kun tak sengaja minum sake punyanya Meito. Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Oh, pantas, Len sekarang sedang istirahat di sofa depan tv" Rinto berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah tempat Len tengah tertidur pulas.

"Rin, sebaiknya kau istirahat, sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Besok kau kuliah,kan?"

"Eh, i-iya!"

Setelah memastikan Rin telah benar-benar memasuki kamarnya, perlahan Rinto menyikap Selimut yang membalut tubuh Len. Ia lihat, Len tengah tertidur dalam keadaan terlentang, dengan sebelah kakinya ditekuk. Meski begitu, Rinto masih dapat jelas melihat sebuah gundukan besar diantara selangkangan Len.

"Rin-chan, aku nggak yakin tadi kamu jujur saat bilang Len nggak melakukan apapun padamu. Adik-adik kecilku ini ternyata sudah besar ya? Hehehe Mungkin tak lama lagi kau akan butuh kondom Len-kun~"

To be continued

Gimana? Maaf kalau masih jelek, maklum masih author pemula..

Kritik? Saran? Flame? Silahkan tulis di review…

Semua akan dengan senang hati saya terima…

See you again guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna-san! Akhirnya muncul juga ide buat capter 2 ini \(^o^)/

Dan saya juga baru nyadar, kalau capter 1 lupa diberi judul! Buat para readers, mohon maaf soal yang satu ini ya! Saya emang orangnya nggak teli..

Dan kalau boleh ngaku, sebenarnya ini fanfic pertama saya (Fic pertama langsung bikin rated M), jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, dan ingat, kritik, saran, flame akan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati!

Oke, dari pada bertele-tele, langsung saja, _here we go!_

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Happy Birthday, Marry me Maybe?

Capter 2 : "Time Passed Too Fast"

Pair : Kagamine Len x Rin (Not incest)

Genre : Romance/Family

Rated : M (For Lemon and Mature content)

Warning : Alur kaga jelas, typo bertebaran (ane emang kaga pernah teliti ama yang satu ini), OOC (maybe) dll

Summary : Semua orang tentu menantikan hari-hari ulang tahun mereka tak terkecuali Rin dan Len,mereka berdua bersahabat sejak SMP, yang kebetulan lahir di hari yang sama. Namun di hari ulang tahun mereka, kedua mahasiswa ini justru tengah disibukkan oleh ujian ahir dan tugas-tugas kuliah. Meski Len sudah sejak dulu bersama dengan Rin, hubungan diantara keduanya hanyalah sebatas teman. Benarkah begitu? Multiple capter

**26 December , **

**04.30 a.m**

**Rin's POV**

Terdengar suara derap kaki yang cukup berisik dari luar kamar. Kedua mataku masih terasa berat untuk di buka, namun suara berisik dari luar cukup untuk mengembalikan seluruh kesadaranku. Kulirik jam dinding kamar, masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas.

Namun rasa ingin tahu mendominasiku, dan mendorongku untuk melihat langsung keluar, mencari tahu apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi di luar kamar. Apa ada perampok masuk? Atau Len Mabuk lagi?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Rin?"

Kulihat Rinto nii-san tampak tergesa-gesa dengan penampilannya yang masih amburadul. Berulang kali ia bolak balik keliling rumah mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dapat kutebak apa itu.

"Dapat tugas lagi nii-san?"

"Iya, 10 menit lalu aku dihubungi Gakupo-san, katanya mendadak aku dipanggil untuk menghadiri event penting di luar kota. Aku harus menyerahkan hasil pengamatanku selama 3 bulan ini, dan mempresentasikannya hari ini"

"Pengamatan..?"

"Ya… ya itu! Oke, aku berangkat dulu, ya! Untuk sarapan kau dan Len makan saja cake yang kemarin kutemukan dalam tasmu, itu kusimpan di lemari es, yosh, _itekimasu!"_

"_itedashai…"_

Kue? Ah, kue yang kemarin Len kasih? Oh iya, itu masih ada dalam tasku. Tunggu, apa nii-san sendiri sudah sarapan? Dasar, nii-san memang selalu memperhatikan orang-orang yang di sekitarnya, tapi suka lupa dengan kebutuhannya sendiri.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, yang terletak di sebelah ruang Tv. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Len?

"GROOOK… ZZZ GROOOK…."

Dia pasti tidur pulas, toh suara dengkurannya sekeras itu. Perlahan aku berjalan pelan mendekati kursi sofa, berusaha agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Rasanya nggak enak kalau menggganggu orang lain yang sedang istirahat. Apalagi kemarin banyak yang terjadi…

Ah! Sudahlah! Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, hadapi saja apa adanya sekarang. Kulihat tak ada sedikitpun penerangan dalam ruang tamu itu. Ck, lampu, _you no_ nyala pas orang lagi butuh? Aku yang memang takut menabrak perabotan atau badan Len yang sedang istirahat, perlahan merangkak di lantai guna mencari lampu pijar kecil di atas meja ruangan yang seingatku tak jauh dari…

JDUK!

Yah, baru juga dipikirin, ternyata dugaanku benar adanya. Kuraba-raba bagian kap lampu yang berada beberapa inci dari wajahku. Menelusuri bagian tiang pilar, hingga tiba di kap dasar, tempat beradanya tombol _on_ yang sudah lama kucari-cari.

Klik! Lampu menyala, namun tak terlalu terang. Memang aku sengaja hanya menyalakan lampu kecil ini, dan bukan lampu ruangan, takut nanti mengganggu tidur Len.

Lho, aku tak ingat membiarkan bagian pinggang Len ke bawah tak tertutup selimut, apa Rinto nii-san yang menyikapnya? Dasar usil.

Kuraih ujung selimut berisi kapuk tebal itu, dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Len hingga pundak. Pandanganku terpaku pada wajah Len yang berhias peluh, apa dia kepanasan tadi malam?

"Dasar Len, bisa-bisanya kepanasan di malam musim salju…"

Kuambil selembar kertas tissue dari tissue box yang tergeletak di atas meja. Berhubung aku tak tega melihatnya tidur berteman peluh basah, kusekar cucuran keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Kuusap setiap sudut wajahnya yang terlihat basah hingga tetesan keringat itu berpindah ke kertas tissue yang kugenggam. Entah reflek atau apa, aku yang awalnya hanya menyeka keringat di wajahnya, mulai turun hingga leher jenjang Len, mengingat bagian sini juga tak kalah basahnya.

Sudah lama nggak sedekat ini dengan Len. Darah serasa mengalir ke wajahku. Degup jantungku berpacu keras mengikuti tiap tetes peluh yang mengalir di tubuh Len. Yang jadi pertanyaanku, kenapa keringatnya justru bertambah setelah kuusap? Dan, akupun tersadar…

Oh, betapa bodohnya aku, kenapa aku menyelimuti Len padahal ia kepanasan? Astaga, pantas Len tak kunjung berhenti berkeringat.

Kutarik selimut itu hingga membiarkan seluruh permukaan kulit Len bernafas lega. Kulipat kembali selimut itu, dan meletakkannya di sudut lain sofa . Kulihat Len nampak lebih nyaman sekarang. Kuperhatikan, wajah Len saat sedang tidur kelihatan polos seperti anak kecil.

Perlahan kembali kudekati si _sleeping shota_. Tak terasa seulas senyum merekah di wajahku. Lho? Kenapa aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri? Tapi, rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir aku sedekat ini dengan Len.

Kami memang jarang bisa mangadakan '_private time'_ seperti dulu saat SMP dan SMA. Waktu berjalan cepat ya? Padahal rasanaya baru kemarin buku Biology kita tak sengaja tertukar, dan kejadian itu justru mengawali perkenalan kita saat SMP.

Dulu, rasanya ada banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama Len. Bukan sebagai seorang laki-laki atau teman tapi mesra, atau yah, istilah-istilah gaul lainnya yang justru menurutku norak itu. Len adalah Sahabatku, dan sungguh naïf dan egoisnya aku jika hanya agar 'lebih dekat' dengan Len, aku ingin menajdikannya pacar. Bagiku pacaran yang hanya berbuntut pada kata 'putus' yang sudah pasti akan merusak hubungan pertemanan, adalah hal yang paling tak ingin kualami dengan Len. Karena, aku dulu sudah berjanji….

"Rin?"

Len nampak mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sambil berusaha duduk. Kulihat kedua alisnya berkedut, dan gerakannya berhenti saat ia hendak bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu dulu…" Ujarku seraya berpindah tempat duduk di dekat Len, dan membantunya bersandar pada kursi sofa. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat, sambil sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau kurang enak badan?" Tanyaku

"Cuma pusing… Kemarin apa yang terjadi?"

Astaga. Kenapa langsung Tanya soal itu?

"Kau mabuk, itu saja"

Kau pikir aku mau menceritakan semua kejadian memalukan itu?!

"Tak ada yang lain?"

Geez Len, kenapa kau harus meragukanku? Eh, kurasa wajar kalau kau ragu, yang kukatakan'kan Cuma bohong.

"Ya.." Jawabku singkat. Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya. Tapi yah, syukurlah ia tak ingat dengan kejadian kemarin.

Len yang masih nampak linglung dan loyo, bersikeras untuk berusaha berdiri walah akhirnya ia nyaris jatuh.

"Hei, kubilang jangan paksakan dirimu dulu!"

Kutarik bahu Len agar kembali duduk di atas sofa. Dari dulu dia memang selalu keras kepala. Kali ini saja, tolong dengarkan aku tuan Kagamine!

Menasehati Len sama saja dengan bicara dengan batu. Ia takkan mungkin mendengarkanmu. Len kini nampak sudah siap untuk mencoba berdiri. Namun kali ini lagi-lagi tubuhnya tertarik arah gravitasi ke bawah. Reflek kuulurkan tangan agar tubuhnya tak mendarat dengan keras di lantai. Sial betul, aku lupa kalau Len lebih berat dariku, dan aku justru ikut jatuh.

GDEBUK

Kami berdua sukses mendarat di lantai. Namun aku tak terlalu merasakan sakit, karena Len yang terlebih dahulu jatuh.

Di saat yang bersamaan, kudengar derap kaki dari pintu depan. Jangan bilang kalau….

"Rin, aku pu-…lang….?"

GA-WA-AT!

**Flashback 5 menit yang lalu**

**Rinto's POV**

Segera kuputar arah kemudi mobilku kembali ke rumah begitu kubaca sebuah pesan singkat dari Gakupo

From : Gakupo Kamui

To : Rinto Kagane

Message

_Pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan. Diundur 2 hari lagi_

Sial! Mana tadi udah buru-buru ampe nggak sempet sarapan, malah acaranya dibatalin! Apes nian! Tapi yah, ambil sisi positifnya aja, deh. Pagi ini aku bisa sarapan bareng Rin dan Len setelah 3 bulan terakhir aku jarang di rumah karena sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. Kuharap hari ini Rin masak sarapan enak. Eh, tapi tadi, kan aku suruh dia sarapan kue, nggak mungkin dia masak! Aduh!

Jam berapa sekarang? Kulihat layar ponselku menunjukkan digit pukul 04.40 . Len sudah bangun belum,ya? Dan, Apa Rin tidur lagi setelah tadi bangun?

Aku masih kepikiran dengan kejadian kemarin, Sepertinya yang kemarin Meito ucapkan ada benarnya. Dan mungkin aku sudah ketularan mesumnya hingga entah kenapa tadi malam aku sengaja pergi ke supermarket 24 jam untuk membeli alat kontrasepsi. Astaga…

Aku bahkan tak pernah pacaran walau 5 tahun lagi aku sudah jadi om-m berumur 30 tahun, dan selama itu pula aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun. Huh, kurasa anak-anak jaman sekarang puber kecepatan. Bahkan Len dan Rin yang selisih 4 tahun dariku, dan mereka sudah pernah mersasakan yang begituan ya? Ckckck…

Tak terasa rumah yang menjadi tujuan akhirku sampai juga. Kulihat lampu kamar Rin sudah dimatikan. Apa ia tak tidur lagi setelah tadi bangun?

Kuambil kunci rumah yang memang hanya dimiliki olehku dan Rin. Bukan berarti aku belum bisa mempercayakan rumah pada Len, males aja kalau harus bikin duplikatnya.

GDUBRAK!

Suara ribut apa itu? Apa Rin terpeleset lagi di dapur seperti minggu lalu? Ah, sudahlah, yang pasti aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk adik kecilku yang manis itu. Kulihat ada seberkas cahaya tipis dari ruang tv. Apa yang sedang Rin lakukan di sana?

"Rin, aku pu-… lang…."

1 detik..

2 detik…

3 detik..

5 detik…

10 detik…

20 detik…

"Rinto… nii-san?" ucap Rin polos yang sekarang sedang berada di bawah tubuh Len. Di bawah!

Astaga! Demi ubur-ubur! Pemandangan apa ini?! Tunggu.. ini bukan ilusi yang muncul gara-gara aku kebanyakan nonton film porno,kan? (ngaku juga)

Oke, biar kuperjelas apa yang kulihat sekarang. Rin, ada di atas Len, sedangkan Len nampak keringatan dengan beberapa kancing bajunya terbuka, Rin memang bukan tipe perempuan yang suka memakai pakai ketat, namun entah kenapa betuk tubuhnya bisa terlihat sangat jelas, karena kedua lengan kekar Len melingar tubuhnya erat.

Secara reflek aku memucat di tempat, dan hanya sanggup menunjuk ke arah laci meja sambil berkata

"Kalau kau butuh kondom, itu ada di dalam laci meja, kemarin kubelikan… ya… sudah… selamat besenang…senang…."

Tak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua, segera kuambil langkah seribu dari sana, dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku yang serasa mengalami _low bat_ setelah melihat pemandangan barusan.

**End of flashback**

**Rin's POV**

Mataku membulat seketika mendapati Nii-san melihatku dalam keadaan 'mencurigakan' , ditambah ia mengatakan 'itu', seolah aku dan Len sedang berbuat mesum. Rinto Nii-san! Sejak kapan pikiranmu jadi mesum begini? Ditambah lagi ngapain juga pake acara beli kondom!

"Len… kelihatannya Nii-san salah paham…" Ujarku sambil berusaha membantu Len berdiri. Kelihatannya ia memang sedang kelelahan.

"Hm… nanti jelaskan saja baik-baik. Bisa gawat kalau ia menyebarkan cerita yang aneh-aneh di kampus"

"Kau pikir Nii-san tukang gossip? _Hell no!"_

"Kan hanya untuk jaga-jaga Rin-_hime"_

Deg!

Tiba-tiba pikiranku serasa membeku saat untuk yang kedua kalinya Len memanggilku dengan embel-embel _hime. _Kepalaku kini kembali teringat secara rinci kejadian kemarin setelah Len memanggilku _hime_.

Kulihat Len juga membatu di tempat. Pikirannya nampak kalang kabut sendiri. Jangan bilang dia jadi ingat kejadian semalam! _Oh Good Damn!_

"Rin…"

Panggilan Len serasa seperti sambaran listrik yang mengguncang segala nalar akal pikriku. Tolong Len, jangan bilang kau ingat kejadian kemarin!

"Sebenarnya… kau yakin tak ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Len

Pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab jujur.

"Rin?"

Sebaiknya kujawab apa?!

"Ah itu… sebenarnya memang ada yang terjadi, tapi yah, sudahlah, toh kemarin kau mabuk gara-gara minum sake milik Meito-sensei kata Nii-san"

"Oh.. jadi teh yang kemarin kuminum itu sake? Pantas saja rasanya aneh… Dan e… aku tak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, kan?"

Len, kau sudah melakukannya!

"…."

"Rin, aku menunggu jawaban..."

"…. Kurasa tidak…"

"Apa mangsud mu dengan kurasa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Nanti kubangunkan jam 7. Kelas nanti dimulai jam 8 , kan? Pagi ini aku saja yang bersih-bersih dan masak"

Akhirnya aku punya alasan untuk segera pergi dari sini! Huft, maaf Len! Aku tak bermangsud bohong, tapi, berbohong demi kebaikan kupikir tak apa. Justru masalah akan bertambah jika Len tahu, kalau kemarin dia… melakukan anu dan anu. _Geez…_

Kunyalan lampu dapur rumah yang berisi lemari es, meja, kompor, westafel, dll. Hari ini aku ingin masak kare untuk Rinto Nii-san, berharap hatinya melunak dan ia mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Kuambil beberapa sayuran dan meletakkannya di atas tatakan.

Berinsiatif memotong sayur-sayuran itu, kubuka laci lemari dapur, namun tak kutemkan alat potong kerabat dekatnya silet itu. Apa aku lupa di mana meletakkannya?

"Biar aku saja yang memotong sayuran"

Len?

"Eh?"

"Tadi salahku juga,kan Rinto-san jadi salah paham?"

Seperrtinya rencanaku terbaca Len.

"Terserah kau saja…"

**~(skip time)~**

**07.30**

**Still Rin's POV**

Kulihat Rinto nii-san yang baru bangun, melangkah dengan tersaut-saut menuju meja makan tempat aku dan Len sudah menanti. Wajahnay nampak kusut.

"_Ohayou Rin_-chan, Len-_Shota_…"

"Rinto-san, aku bukan_ Shota_!" Protes Len

"Tapi wajahmu itu_ Shota_…"

"Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan wajah!"

"Uhm… oh iya, apa tadi pagi sudah puas?"

Nii-san! Segitu inginkah Nii-san agar aku dan Len melakukan yang begituan?!

"Rinto-san, tadi itu kau salah paham. Aku dan Rin nggak melakukan yang aneh-aneh!" Tutur Len. Huft, syukurlah ia yang mau menjelaskan.

"Yah, sekalipun nggak, Kemarin'kan udah….."

"SSST!" Kuacungkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir memebri isyarat agar Nii-san bungkam. Bisa gawat kalau Len tahu semua kejadian kemarin. Lho? Ngomong-ngomong Nii-san tahu dari mana kalau kemarin ada 'suatu hal'?

"Ada apa, sih?" Tanya Len penasaran

"Bukan apa-apa!" Jawabku. Saat Rinto nii-san mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku, kudekatkan bibirku ke telinga nii-san, dan berbisik pelan, takut Len mendengarnya.

"Nii-san tahu dari mana kalau kemarin ada suatu hal? Apa nii-san melihatku dan Len saat di jalan?" Kulihat Nii-san melontarkan senyum licik.

"Ohh, jadi si _shota_ itu berbuat yang aneh-aneh di jalan? Tenang saja, aku nggak melihat langsung, tapi tahu sendiri. Sudah kuduga kemarin kau bohong Rin-chan, adik kecilku sudah berani main yang begituan ya?

"Ap-apa?! Hei! Jangan berfikir yang enggak-enggak! Dan dari mana Nii-san tahu?!"

"Beneran mau tahu?"

"iya!"

Melihat reaksiku yang penasaran, Nii-san nampak semakin merapatkan bisikannya dengan menutupi bibirnya yang sedang berbisik dekat telingaku. Apa segitu rahasianya?

"Kulihat 'adik kecil' nya si _shota_ itu masih berdiri saat tidur kemarin malam. Logisnya, nggak mungkin benda 'itu' bisa berdiri tanpa sebab ,kan? Dan kulihat, hanya Rin-chan yang punya potensi untuk menyebabkan si _shota_ itu terangsang. Dan kau tahu, punyanya lumayan juga untuk bocah seusia kalian~"

What The Hell?! Kini kurasakan wajahku memanas dan perasaan janggal yang kemarin kurasakan kembali menyelimutiku. Serasa ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitkki perutku. Cobaan apa lagi ini?

"Nii-san, sebaiknya jangan beritahu Len atas kejadian kemarin. Toh dia,kan sedang dalam keadaan mabuk…"

"Oke, apapun untuk _imouto _ku…"

"Kalian lagi bisik-bisik apa,sih?" Tanya Len yang sedari tadi kami kacangin

"Oh Len, gini, kalau tadi belum, Rin bilang kapan-kapan dia mau!"

Rinto Nii-san?! Sejak kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?!

"Nii-san! Jangan begitu!" Ujarku sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hei-hei, Nii-san kan Cuma bercanda. Wah, ada kare ya? Kayanya enak ,nih! _Ittadakimas!"_

Aku dan Len Menghela nafas lega. Dengan adanya Rinto nii-san yang sudah asyik dengan kare kesukaannya, kami tak perlu lagi mengadakan debat konyol seperti tadi. Ya tuhan, siapa sangka kakak kesayanganku itu akan jadi semesum ini?

**~(skip time)~**

**08.30**

**Rinto's POV**

Damainya hari ini. Tak ada tugas, tak ada scrip, tak ada acara presentasi di depan kelas, yang ada hanyalah 'waktu bagi Rinto Kagane untuk beristirahat'. Ditemani tayangan 'Spongebob Squarepants' dan secangkir the hijau dengan kepulan asap di atas cangkirnya, kubaringkan tubuh di atas sofa kasur yang sudah lama kurindukan.

"Oh ya, Rin dan Len sudah berangkat ,ya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri begitu melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"Nii-san, bisa tolong belikan pulsa modem untukku?" Tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

"Oh, tentu…."

Eh?

Tunggu dulu…

"Rin! Kamu masih di rumah?! Kuliahnya giamana?"

"Barusan aku dikabari Miku kalau dosen hari ini nggak hadir karena sakit…"

"Kalau si-Len?"

"Aku di sini! Rinto-san, tolong aku juga titip print dokumen dong!"

Glek! Kenpa kedua adik ku ini butuh bantuan di satu-satunya kesempatan bagiku untuk istirahat?

"Nii-san, tolong please! 2 hari lagi kami akan ujian akhir, jadi semua tugas harus selesai besok. Tenang saja, setelah lulus Rinto nii-san nggak perlu repot-repot mengurus kami,kan?"

Ah benar juga! Tapi, jika Len dan Rin sudah lulus, aku akan tinggal sendiri lagi di rumah. Dan itu sama sekali nggak menyenangkan. Ada perasaan senang mengingat kedua adik ku akan lulus, tapi di sisi lain aku juga tak ingin kelihangan mereka.

"Rinto-san, ada apa?" Tanya Len sambil mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, ya sudah, mana file yang mau kau print Len? Rin, nomor kartu modemmu sudah pernah kau simpan di handphone ku, kan?"

"Eh i-iya Nii-san…"

"Rinto-san… Ini flashdisk nya.. tolong print 2 kali untuk semua dokumen ms world di file 'materi kuliah' Nanti uangnya kuganti,kok!"

"Woke!" Ujarku seraya melangkah keluar rumah. Waktu berjalan cepat ya?

**Len's pov**

Kulihat Rinto-san sudah kelau rumah. Dengan begini, rencanaku akan berajalan lancar.

"Len, aku kembali ke kamar dulu…"

Eits, siapa bilang kau boleh pergi begitu saja? Kuraih lengan kanannya, dan dengan sedikit keras, kutarik hingga tubuh mungil Rin bergetar dan nayaris jatuh.

"Sakit Len.. kau kenapa?"

"Rin.. apa nggak bosen ngerjain tugas mulu?"

"Yah.. sebenarnya bosen,sih… Tapi mau gimana lagi, besok semua,kan harus dikumpulin…"

"Temani aku main bentar,yuk! Nanti kubantu mengerjakan deh!"

"Hm…. Boleh saja, asal kau punya game baru"

Kena kau Rin!

**Oke guys! Sampai di sini dulu capter 2 nya! Maaf di capter ini sama sekali nggak ada lemonnya. Bagi yang sudah nafsu (?) silahkan baca capter 3 yang memang author bikin update kilat, langsung update bareng sama capter 2 ini!**

**Sebenarnya saat penggarapan naskah, Capter 2 dan 3 itu 1 capter. Tapi karena dirasa terlalu panjang, author putuskan untuk dibuat jadi 2 capter**

**Cekidot baca next capter! **


	3. Chapter 3

HBD 3

Er… author males banget bikin summary, disclaimer, warning, dan keterangan lainnya, nih!

Itu semua udah ada di capter 1 dan 2 ,kan? Toh sebenarnya capter 3 ini satu capter dengan capter 2 (-3-)

Okey! Bagi yang udah kaga sabaran langsung saja,,, let's start the story!

Capter 3 : "My and Your Spice"

Dan, oh ya, capter ini emang khusus author bikin full of lemon. Mature content everywhere!

**Rin's POV**

_Oh Damn!_ Ini ronde ke 12 dalam game, dan Len selalu yang menang. Kenapa tadi aku harus mau menerima tawarannya tadi? Ah, tapi, main game sama Len lumayan juga untuk melepas stress seharian ini. Sudah lama sejak terakhir aku main PS3 sama Len.

"Kekalahanmu yang ke 12 Rinny~" Ujar Len penuh kemenangan.

"Hei Len…"

"Um.. apa?"

"Kau yakin mau mengerjakan semua tugasku? Nanti kalau punyamu justru nggak selesai?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya sejak kemarin. Aku bukan pemalas sepertimu Rin~?"

"Ih! Dasar Baka! Mangsud ku, aku rasanya nggak enak kalau ngerepotin Len.."

"Tenang saja, toh kau juga mau menemaniku main, kan? Main game sendiri itu garing tahu!"

"Iya, tapi tetap saja rasanya nggak enak! Mangsudku, nggak kaya biasanya. Biasanya kalau Len membantuku atau sebaliknya, selama ini, kita ada system 'timbal balik' , kan? Makanya aku nggak biasa ditolong tanpa membalas budi. Apa, ada yang Len inginkan sebagai Balasan?"

"Ada…"

"Eh apa itu?"

Semoga bukan hal yang merepotkan atau mahal.

Kulihat Len melempar senyum jail, dan tiba-tiba mematikkan saklar listrik yang menyebabkan layar tv langsung padam. Padahal game masih berjalan. Tidak bisanya Len mematikan game langsung dari saklar listrik. Perasaanku nggak enak.

"Len…?" Tanpa aba-aba, Len mendorongku ke ranjang ukuran Queen size-nya. Kurasakan panggulku ngilu karena baru saja terhempas secara kasar

Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan lengahku itu, Len melepas pita putih yang kupakai dengan sekali tarikan kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tanganku di atas kepala. Aku merasa seperti dejavu. Apa Len akan seperti kemarin? Tapi Len yang kemarin dalam keadaan mabuk berat, sedangkan Len yang di depanku sekarang adalah Len yang biasa. Begitu seharusnya, kan?

"Rinny, aku Cuma punya satu perminaatn mudah kok. Bahkan kukira Rin akan menikamatinya~"

Eh? _Are you Kidding me?_ Dia tak terlihat seperti Len yang biasanya. Apa Len mabuk lagi?

"Tenang saja, aku tak sedang dalam pengaruh alcohol,kok. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa tebak apa yang kuinginkan?"

"A-apa?"

Mendengar jawabanku yang terdengar lugu, Len perlahan duduk diantara kadua kakiku yang ia buka lebar. Wajahku sontak memanas merasakan tangannya yang hangat kedua kakiku, yang saat itu hanya menggunakan rok mini 20 cm diatas lutut.

Kulihat Len meremas pelan paha kiriku tepat di bagian lebam merah yang muncul karena ulah Len kemarin.

"Sepertinya ada serangga nakal yang menyentuhmu kemarin. Kau yakin tak ingin memberi tahu apa yang kemarin terjadi?"

Apa?! Jadi semua ini ia lakukan hanya karena ingin tahu soal kemarin? Yang benar saja! Kau pikir aku ini siapa?!

"Maaf saja tuan Kagamine, kau pikir semudah itu kau bertanya?"

"Jadi ceritanya kau tak mau member tahu ,nih?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagus! Justru ini akan semakin menarik. Kita lihat saja sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan Rinny~"

"Apa mang- Ah! Hei!" Kurasakan lidah hangat Len mulai menjalari setiap inci kulit leherku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat seperti vibrator tiap kali lidah Len menari-nari di sana.

"Lehermu sensitive juga, dan kelihatannya, serangga nakal itu juga menggigit lehermu ya?"

Ya, karena serangga itu kau sendiri Len! Tapi aku tak mau kalah. Memangnya hanya segitu saja kau berani? Aku sudah pernah menghadapi yang lebih buruk dari ini!

"Ckckck, masih keras kepala juga kau. Lihat saja setelah ini"

SREET!

Suaranya seprti pakaian yang terkoyak, dan kulihat Len menarik paksa kerah kemaja yang kupakai, hingga sekitar 5 kancing kemajaku putus.

"Len! Ini kemeja favoritku!"

"Tak tahu, tak peduli~"

Sialan kau Shota!

"Kukira cup mu masih A, ternyata sekarang sudah C, lumayan untuk ukuran anak kuliahan~" Ujap Len yang melihat label ukuran pada braku yang tentu saja sekarang terlihat jelas.

Len nampak masih ingin bermain-main. Ia bendamkan wajahnya di dadaku yang masih berbalut bra persis seperti kemarin malam. Kurasakan nafasnya menggelitik dan membuatku serasa seperti tersengat listrik statis. Aku ingin memukul wajahnya dengan tanganku atau menendang perutnya. Tapi sayangnya kedua tanganku saat ini tengah diikat, dan kedua kakiku masih sibuk bergerak-gerak liar, karena kedua tangan Len masih menggoda di bawah sana.

"Kau menikmatinya,kan Rin-chan~?"

_Hell no!_

" Sudah siap memberti tahukannya?"

_Never!_

"Belum ya? Oke, toh masih banyak permainan yang bisa kita mainkan~"

Perlahan lengan kanan Len menyusup masuk ke dalam kemejaku, dan mulai memberikan sentuhan menggoda pada setiap inci kulit punggunggku. Rasanya seperti melayang ke langit menerima 3 rangsangan sekaligus.

Wajah Len masih dibenamkan dalam dadaku, Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih bermain seluncuran dengan kedua kakiku. Awas kau Shouta!

Rasanya seperti dikejutkan dengan alat pacu jantung saat kurasakan Jemari Len yang sedari tadi hanya bermian perosotan di kakiku, kini tengah mendarat di celana dalamku yang dirasa sudah cukup basah.

"Tak kusangka hanya begini saja kau sudah basah. Walau kelihata kalem, ternyata Rin nakal juga ya? Sampai kapan kau bertahan sampai mencapai puncakmu hnm?"

Perlahan Len menarik paksa tali bra-ku, dan membuang mereka ke lantai. Kulihat wajah Len bersemu merah melihat kedua bukit kembarku yang kini terkespos.

"Kau lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan Rin…"

Tanpa ingin berbasa-basi, Len langsung melempar serangan dengan memijat-mijat pelan kedua buah dadaku bersamaan. Rasanya aneh, tapi aku, menikmatinya? Rin! Jangan terpancing oleh permainannya!

"Engh… ah…" Tanpa terasa Mulutku mengeluarkan suara aneh yang belum pernah kukeluarkan. Kulihat Len terkekeh pelan.

"Keluarkan lagi desahanmu itu Rin, aku suka suaramu"

Eh? Yang tadi itu namanya mendesah? Setahuku perempuan akan mendesah saat menikmati percintaannya. Apa?! Aku menikmatinya? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas untuk kedua kalinya si baka ini mencoba untuk memperkosaku! Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"A- Ah! L-Len! He-Hentikan! Emh, Ah!"

Kurasakan sentuhan hangat di salah satu titik dadaku, dan kulihat Len tengah menjilatinya dengan liar. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi tetap sibuk bermain dengan yang satunya. Aku serasa ingin pipis karena perlakukan Len pada dadaku, dan tarian jemari Len yang menari-nari di selangkanganku.

"Sepertinya pertahanmu mulai runtuh… Kau mau mencoba permainan yang lain?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, kurasakan remasan Len kian keras, namun gerakan tangan kirinya pada selangkanganku berhenti. Ada apa?

Kulihat Len berdiri di hadapanku, dan mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan?!

"Len! Tolong hentikan!"

"Tadinya aku memang hanya ingin bertanya soal kamarin, tapi kelihatannya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita teruskan saja sampai selesai permainan ini"

Kulihat celana panjang yang ia pakai meluncur ke bawah. Hingga yang tersisa hanya boxer hitam, dan tak lupa dengan sembulan besar di tengahnya. Apa benda itu yang dimangsud Nii-san sebagai 'teman kecil' Len?

"Kelihatannya nggak seru kalau dilakukan dengan cara biasa, kan" Kulihat Len mengambil sebuah pita hitam panjang, dan menutup kedua mataku dengan kain itu. Yang benar saja! Dengan melihat saja aku sudah takut sendiri, apa lagi kalau harus tutup mata.

"Dengan begini, Rin nggak akan bisa melawan~" Ujar Len dengan nada riang. Kurasakan kembali sentuhan hangatnya di kedua dadaku yang sudah mengeras putingnya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Tangan kanannya yang menganggur, mulai bermain tarik tambang dengan g string yang kupakai.

"Rin, kau bisa diperkosa kapan saja oleh siapa saja kalau kau menggunakan dalaman seperti ini.."

Setelah hanya menarik-narik celana dalamku, Len akhirnya berhasil melepaskan dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Len!"

"Kau tak membutuhkannya lagi Rinny~"

Kedua tangan Len berhenti bermain di kedua bukit kembarku, namun waktu bebas itu, dalam sekejap berakhir saat kurasakan benda yang hangat dan lembut menyapu bagian luar kewanitaanku. Kutebak benda itu adalah lidahnya.

"Ah.. Len! Akh.. Ja-jangan!"

"Jangan berhenti mangsudmu? Tentu saja Hime-sama~"

Kurasakan gerakannya semakin liar dan menggila. Kurasakan bagian bawah sana sudah benar-benar basah. Aku tak dapat menghentikan jeritanku tiap kali kurasakan Len menghisap klitorisku atau saat lidahnya menggali terlalu dalam.

"Len… A-aku..A-Akh!" Kurasakan ada cairan hangat yang tumpah keluar, dan langsung dijilat habis oleh Len. Apa dia tidak jijik?

"Kau manis Rin. Tapi, sekarang giliranku.."

Aku mendengar suara kain yang dilepas, dan beberapa detik kemudian kurasakan sebuah benda hangat yang besar dan keras menggesek-gesek kewanitaanku.

"Ah Rin…" Kudengar Len mendesah pelan sambil mencengkram kedua lututku agar tetap terbuka. Ukh, apa kali ini aku akan kehilangan kesucianku?

Kurasakan kedua tangan Len berpindah melingkari pingganggu, dan kurasakan tubuhku diangkat, hingga pundakku kini bersandar pada dada bidang Len. Sejak kapan ia melepas kaos nya?

Benda hangat yang besar itu kini tepat berada di bawah vaginaku. Sedangkan posisi ku tengah duduk mengangkan di atas kedua kaki Len. Lengan kanan Len mencengkram erat pingganggu, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih meremas-remas dadaku.

Len menggerak-gerakkan panggulnya hingga kejantanannya menggesek lembut vaginaku. Kurasakan sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang menjalar hingga ubun-ubun. Sedangkan Len tetap memberikan gigitan lembut pada bahu kanan tempat di mana wajah Len bersandar. Nafasnya yang terasa hangat benar-benar membuatku terasa melayang tinggi.

Tangan kanan Len menuntun tanganku untuk ikut bermain. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat kurasakan secara langsung penis Len yang panjangnya kurasa lebih dari 8 inci, dan lebarnya 2 inci. Mengikuti gerakan Len, kupijat pelan batang milik Len yang keras namun lembut itu.

"Ah… kubilang juga apa, kau akan menikmatinya. Ah! jangan berhenti Rin.." Len tetap menggerak-gerakkan panggulnya sambil meremas-remas dadaku, sedangkan aku hanya dapat mendesah sambil memijat pelan kejantanan Len dengan kedua tanganku yang masih terikat. Perlahan cairan hangat yang kental menetes dari ujung penis Len.

"Len.. Ah… . Apa kau bermangsud mengambil ah… engh…keperawananku?" Tanyaku di sela-sela rangsangan yang Len berikan.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku yang melakukannya?" Tanya Len balik sambil mempercepat gesekan penisnya pada vaginaku.

"Ah…a-aku Engh… Cuma Tanya kok…."

_"Keep the best for the last._ Toh ada cara lain menikmatinya selain mengambil kesucianmu hari ini"

"Eh? Begitu yaah? Ah! Ah! Lee~n, ku-kurasa aku.. ah!" Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, cairan cintaku merembes keluar. Kini penis Len yang merasakannya langsung. Len juga sempat mendesah pelan merasakan Cairan hangat menyelimuti teman kecilnya.

Saat itu juga, Len melepaskanku, dan membiarkanku tidur terlentang.

"Len, kau di sana,kan?"

Mataku masih tertutup, ingat?

"Menurutmu?"

Kudengar suara kasur berdecit. Sepertinya Len bergerak kembali mendekat. Dan kuraskan sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapu bibirku. Len, menciumku?

Ah, benar juga, biasanya jika sex diawali dengan ciuman, kami justru melakukannya di tengah-tengah. Ciuman pertamaku, diambil olehnya.

Meski aku tak melihat wajahnya, aku masih bisa merasakan deru nafas dan setak jantungnya. Len yang menindihiku perlahan mencengkram kemeja dan rok mini yang masih kupakai.

"Aku lupa tak melepaskannya…" Ujar Len pelan setelah kami menyelesaikan sesi ciuman.

"Aku tetap menikmatinya kok…"

"Kau tadi bilang….." Belum selesai Len bicara, kuraih wajahnya untuk kembali beradu ciuman denganku. Aku merasa puas telah melepas segela kerinduanku pada Len.

"Itu tadi Len... engh.. apa kau keberatan aku membalas budi? Aku sudah keluar 2 kali, sedangkan kau belum sama sekali…"

Walau dengan mata tertutup, berusaha kuraih kembali kejantanan Len yang kini berada tepat di atas rok miniku. Perlahan aku merayap ke arah Len, hingga wajahku kini tepat di bawah kemaluan Len.

"Katakan saja kalau yang kulakukan salah…"

Dengan agak ragu, kuraih batang milik Len yang masih berereksi, dan menggulumnya seprti permen. Rasanya mustahil aku dapat menggulum semuanya. Milik Len terlalu besar.

"Ah! Rin… Shhht… Ah! Ka-Kau belajar dari ma-na? Diluar Dugaan, kau nakal juga.. Ah! Oh!"

Aku yang mulutnya sedang disumpal, tentu saja tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Len. Namun aku ingin membuatnya menikmati permainan ini seperti tadi Len membuatku organism.

Sekitar 10 menit sudah aku tetap memnggulum penis Len, diluar dugaan dia tahan lama juga. Kalau begini terus, lama kelamaan baik aku maupun Len akan merasa bosan.

Len yang memang tak pernah kehabisan ide, perlahan mulai memutar badan, hingga wajahnya juga tepat berada di selangkanganku.

"Buka kakimu Rin… Dari pada nganggur, aku juga ingin main!"

Mendengar perminaan Len, kubuka lebar kembali kakiku, dan langsung dikejutkan oleh lidah Len yang kembali menelusuri setiap sudut yang mampu ia jangkau.

Dengan suara yang sama-sama terbungkam, kami tetap mengeluarkan desahan keras yang tertahan. Ah, aku serasa seperti ada di surga. Tangan Kiri Len turut bermain dengan meremas-remas kedua bongkah pantatku. Sesaat kurasakan milik Len semakin membesar. Dan Len melepaskan cumbuannya.

"Ri-Rin.. Ku-kurasa aku… NGh.. Oh..Argh…."

"Len, keluar saja bersamaan" Ucapku yang berhenti menggulum penis Len, namun beralih memijatnya pelan namun dengan tempo cepat. Begitu pula dengan Len. Ia berhenti menjilati vaginaku, tapi jemari kekarnya menari-nari dengan lincahnya di luar. Sepertinya Len benar-benar ingin menjagaku dengan tidak memasukkan jarinya. Perlahan aku merasa pandanganku kembali berkabut

"Len, Engh Ah! AAAH!" erang ku dengan suara melengking.

"Rin! Ugh!" Len menyemburkan seluruh spermanya ke wajahku. Wanginya seperti citrus, dan kental seperti susu. Tanpa keraguan sediktpun, aku meraih beberapa tetes dan menjilatnya.

_"Len, I love your Spice"_

_"My hot and bitter spice only belong for you Rin.."_ Len merangkak ke arahku, melepas ikat mata ku, hingga kulihat kini wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajahku, yang berlumur spermanya.

_"So.. Rin, your sweet and bitter syrup, only I may lick it for you.."_ Jemari jemari Len meraih beberapa tetes cairan organism ku dan menjilatnya dengan wajah erotis.

"Len, aku juga ingin merasakannya…"

_"Here you are.._" Len kembali memeberikan ciuman dalam yang pans sambil beradu lidah. Kurasakan salivaku, air liur Len, dan cairan organismeku bertemu hingga menghasilkan Spice yang rasanya memabukkan.

Menyudahi ciuman ganas itu, Len kini yang ambil bagian ingin mencicipi 'rasanya'. Ia jilati setiap tetes sperma yang membasahi wajah hingga leherku.

"Kau juga ingin merasakan 'milikku'?" Tanya Len dengan nada menggoda.

Tanpa member jawaban, langsung kukalungkan tanganku yang masih terikat di leher Len, hingga bibir kami kembali saling bertautan. Ugh, cairan Len terasa lebih nikmat ketimbang jus jeruk kesukaanku. Manis, gurih, dan kental.

"Rin.. aku…"

"Len, sebnarnya, kemarin kau juga melakukan hal ini padaku…"

Ya sudahlah.. toh yang Len lakukan kemarin tak ada apa-apanya ketimbang hari ini.

"Eh? Apa yang kulakukan? Di mana?"

"Kau hanya memelukku, mencium leher, meremas paha, dan sempat bermain sebentar di selangkangan. Hebatnya, kau melakukan itu semua di tengah jalan pulang saat salju turun deras.."

"Rinto-san tahu soal ini?"

"Tadinya tidak, tapi dia menebak akan hal itu saat melihat teman kecilmu itu masih tegang saat tidur di sofa, tak apalah, toh tebakannya benar"

Kulihat Len duduk di pinggir sofa sambil menahan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Len, kawai~

"Sudahlah, Rinto nii-san pasti setuju kalaupun Len melakukannya denganku. Buktinya, kau tahu sendirikan ia membelikan kondom untuk mu…"

"Kupikir komdom itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Nii-san mu itu memang selalu memikirkan orang lain, ya?"

"Iya, tapi ia selalu lupa untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri. 25 tahun ia hidup, dan tak pernah sekalipun ia pacaran"

Kulihat Len menatapku dalam-dalam. Wajahku memanas mengingat Len dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Tadi aku tak terlalu melihat karena separuh permainan tadi, mataku tertutup. Jika dibandang dulu saat SMP atau SMA, tubuhnya jauh lebih maskular dengan otot-otot kekar yang menghias sekujur badannya.

Perlahan Len merangkan ke arahku, dan kemudian berbaring di atas tubuhku yang masih berhias peluh. Perlahan Len berbisik.

"Lain kali, takkan kubiarkan kau memakai sehelai benangpun.." Dan sesaat kemudian, kudengar Len mendengkur pelan sambil tetap mendekapku erat. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain istirahat dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Lain kali itu kapan?" Tanyaku.

**End of Rin's POV**

** Di Depan pintu kamar Len**

"Sudah kuduga, dalam waktu dekat mereka akan butuh kondom. Nggak salah tadi malam aku beli…" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil meletakkan print materi milik Len yang tadi ia titipkan padanya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah ada disana sejak Len dan Rin memulai permaianan. Namun ia lebih memilih diam dan menonton blue film gratis. Namun dalam hati kecilnya ia berteriak

_"AKU HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT CARI PACAR!"_

(omake)

Len tersenyum puas sambil tetap meringkuk seperti kucing di atas tubuh mungil Rin. Tangan kanannya perlahan meraih cincin miniature yang dibeli Rin 3 hari lalu dengan Miku, yang tadinya berada di jari manis Rin, kini telah berpindah ke genggaman tangan Len.

"Rin, pinjam sebenatar ya, aku ingin tahu ukuran jarimu, dari pada nanti cincinnya kebesaran/kekecilan" ujar Len sambil terkekeh. Ia masukkan cincin Rin ke dalam saku celananya yang terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, ketimbang nanti cincinnya hilang.

"Jang kuatir Rin, tak lama lagi akan kubuat kau seutuhnya milikku~"


	4. Chapter 4

HBD 4

Maaf saya sempat lama nggak update! Dikarenakan laptop saya selama 2 minggu mengalami kerusakan, dan baru kemarin bisa diperbaiki,

Dan juga, karena ane lagi kaga ada ide baru…

Seperti yang diminta temenku "Gaby", aku coba masukin konflik yang balum keliatan nongol sama sekali di capter 1-3. Kalau soal ini, aku emang bener-bener lupa + nggak kepikiran,

Kalau ada ide saran masukan kritik atau yang lain, sialahkan beri tahu saya. Baik lewat review, atau kalo yang malu, bisa langsung lewat PM, dengan senang hati pasti akan saya terima.

Oke, enjoy the story

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Happy Birthday, Marry me Maybe?

Capter 4 : "Len"

Pair in this capter : Kagamine Len x Rin (not incest)

Genre : Romance/Family

Rated : M (For Mature content and situation)

Warning : Alur kaga jelas,kecepetan, typo bertebaran (ane emang kaga pernah teliti ama yang satu ini), OOC (maybe) dll

Capter 4 "Len"

_Siapa Len? Oh si jenius yang juara parallel setiap tahunnya itu ,ya?_

_ Dia keren, ya? Sayangnya tak ada satupun yang berani mendekatinya_

_ Kenapa? Oh, kau tahu sendiri, kan?_

_ Sejak ia pernah punya masalah dengan pacarnya 'Hatsune Miku' saat kelas 1 SMP_

_ Len Kagamine telah berubah…_

26 December

09.10

Rinto tersenyum simpu mengamati kedua adiknya tengah terlelap kini. Kala ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan Rin, ia rasakan getaran kecil namun cukup mengejutkan yang berasal dari saku celananya. Handphone nya mengirim isyarat ada panggilan masuk.

Segera ia mengambil langkah jauh menuju ruang kamarnya. Instingnya berujar, ada hal yang begitu penting hingga seseorang menghubunginya.

"Hallo?" Kata itu yang pertama ia ucap setelah menekan tombol hijau berbentuk gagang telepon

Mimik wajahnya nampak serius begitu mengetahui nama yang terpapang di telepon selularnya.

"Ada apa Lenka?" Tanyanya sambil duduk terpaku di sudut ranjang. Beberapa menit ia lalui dengan mendengar 'kabar' yang dikirim Lenka lewat pesawat kabel.

Dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah. Kedua pupilnya membulat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Astaga, Kau serius?!"

"…."

"Oke, aku mengerti situasinya. Sebisa mungkin kendalikan keadaan. Gawat juga kalau kejadian 5 tahun lalu terulang"

Panggila terputus. Rinto pucat pasi. Pikirannya berkedut-kedut. Ia nampak mulai mati akal.

"Len…"

Hanya itu yang mampu diutarakan Rinto.

* * *

Rin's POV

Kurasakan guncangan pelan dari tempatku berbaring. Walau kepalaku masih terasa pening, reflek kubuka lebar kedua mataku saat kusambut pembandangan Len yang tengah berdiri tegap di depanku dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Len?"

"Rin, maaf, aku ada keperluan sebentar di kampus"

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja.."

Rasanya aneh. Tak biasanya aku bertanya-tanya seolah mengulur waktu Len untuk tak pergi. Apa aku saja yang terlalu cemas?

Len yang merasakan aura khawatirku, perlahan menunduk dan meraih pakaian dalam ku yang tercecer di lantai.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi.."

Kenapa kau justru minta maaf sekarang?

Len menunduk dan menarik pelan kemeja tanpa kacing-ku. Kau tahu sendiri,kan kenapa kemeja ku kini tak berkancing?

"Kancing nya lepas…" Ujar Len

"You don't say?"

"Rin… aku…" Sebelum Len menyelesaikan ucapannya, kuacungkan jari telunjukku tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Tak apa, sekarang kau harus pergi,kan?"

"Kau yakin?"

Aku tak punya alasan untuk tak mempercayaimu Len…

"Asal kau kembali…"

"Aku pasti pulang, Rin…"

Kecupan lembut mendarat di pipiku. Wajarku bersemu merah, sedangkan Len segera melangkah pergi. Punggungnya kian terlihat jauh.

"Cowok itu jalannya cepat,ya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Setelah yakin Len benar-benar pergi, perlahan kubuka lemari bajunya, dan mengambil salah 1 kemeja Len

"Sebagai ganti kemejaku yang tadi kau rusak Lenny~"

* * *

Normal POV

Rinto yang sedari tadi mengurung dalam kamar akhirnya menginjakkan kaki keluar. Kedua iris safirnya menangkap sosok adiknya Rin tengah ngemil buah jeruk.

"Oh, hai nii-san!" Sapanya

"Rin, Len kemana?"

"Ke kampus, dia ada acara…."

Rinto yang terkejut bukan main membatu di tempat. Tatapannya kosong dan nampak rautnya amat cemas.

"Nii-san, ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rin, Rinto justru langsung meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi dari rumah.

"Nii-san? Hei, Rinto Nii-san, ada apa?!" Cegat Rin sambil menarik lengan kemeja Rinto sebelum ia sempat melewati pintu rumah.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, Rin! Aku harus bergegas, Len bisa-bisa terkena masalah!"

"Memangnya Len kenapa? Apa dia melakukan hal yang salah?"

Rinto bedecak melihat adik tersayangnya yang keras kepala. Rin nampak tak ingin melepas cengramannya pada Rinto sampai ia mendengar penjelasan dari kakaknya.

"Iya..iya, kau boleh ikut!"

Rin tersenyum bungah. Segera ia masuk ke dalam mobil kakaknya, dan duduk di kursi penumpang depan.

Len's POV

_Lagi-lagi aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan hampir melukai Rin. Sial! Aku tak mau kejadian dulu terulang kembali! Aku tak ingin lagi menyakiti orang yang kusayangi_

Kurasakan handphoneku bergetar. Kulirik layar kacanya, terpapang gambar ilustrasi surat pertanda ada pesan masuk

From : Utatane Piko

To : Kagamine Len

Subject : _Meeting_

Kau di mana sekarang? Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai!

Ck! Kau pikir naik bus 1 km ke kampus bisa cepat? Mana busnya sempet macet lagi!

From : Kagamine Len

To : Utatane Piko

Subject : re:Meeting

Aku sedang di jalan!

Still Len's POV

"Maaf saya terlambat!" Ujarku seraya menggeser pintu ruang pertemuan. Nampaknya semua sudah berkumpul.

"Masuklah Kagamine-san… sialahkan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Utatane-san.." Gakupo sensei memberi komando padaku untuk segera duduk. Segera kulewati kursi-kursi di ruang pertemuan yang telah diduduki, lantas duduk di sebelah Piko. Teman satu fakultasku.

"_Kau telat baka.."_ Bisik Piko

"_Ya maaf, tadi busnya macet, dan sebelumnya aku ada acara.."_ Mendengar alasanku, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Piko lantas mengendus-endus daerah sekitarku.

"_He-hei! Ngapain kamu?! Jangan kaya anjing pengendus!"_

"_Apa yang barusan kau lakukan baka? Baumu 'ketara' sekali tahu!"_

Kusadari beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitarku menedelik aneh ke arahku. Serasa menyetujui ucapan Piko.

Tentu saja 'bau' ku menyengat. Tadi pagi aku, kan…

"_Piko, kau punya parfume?"_

"_Ya, tapi sebagai gantinya, ceritakan semua yang tadi kau lakukan~ Sepertinya menarik~"_

"_Ck, terserah kau saja…"_

Normal POV

In Rinto's Car

"Disaat seperti ini kenapa malah macet?!" Umpat Rinto sambil tepok jidat pakai setir.

"Nii-chan, memangnya kenapa, sih? Apa memang ada hal penting?"

"Tentu saja! Jika tidak kenapa aku sepanik ini? Argh! Len!"

"Nii-san, mumpung sekarang macet, aku mau dengar ceritamu, kenapa sampai seperti ini kau kaget saat mendengar Len ke kampus hari ini?"

"…"

"Jangan bilang nanti ceritanya seperti di Final Destination…"

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya ini film!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"…"

"Rinto nii-san?"

"Oke.. akan kujelaskan dari awal…"

* * *

Len yang sudah tenang karena meminjam parfum Piko, dengan serius menyimak diskusi rapat. Ia perhatikan orang-orang yang hadir dalam rapat. Kira-kira ada 30 orang yang hadir. Nampaknya mereka bukan berasa dari Crypton University. Apa orang luar?

"Setelah Kagamine-san dari kampus kami hadir, siapa lagi yang belum hadir dari Tokyo University?' Tanya Gakupo.

"Anu, sensei, dari universitas kami masih ada 1 orang yang belum hadir…" Jawab seorang gadis beramput perak yang diikat 1, dengan malu-malu melirik daftar hadir di depan matanya dengan kedua irisnya yang berwarna merah bata.

"Siapakah itu Yowahane Haku-san?"

"Eh itu…"

GREEK

"Maaf saya terlambat!" Muncul sesosok gadis berambut teal sebahu yang berdiri di tempat sambil menunduk minta maaf"

"Dan, siapakah kau?" Tanya Meito yang kebetulan duduk di bangku depan.

"Hatsune, Hatsune Miku dari Tokyo University"

Deg!

Len tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Pikirannya kalang kabut. Jantungnya berdebat kencang, keringat dingin mulai menguyur deras tubuhnya. Timbul perasaan menyesakkan yang meletup-letup dalam ulu hatinya.

"_Hatsune… Miku?" _Batin Len.

"Kalau begitu, Hatsune-san bisa duduk di sebelah Yowahane-san, di depan Kagamine-san.."

Miku juga nampak tak kalah kagetnya mendengar nama 'Kagamine'

"_Kagamine… Len?"_

Rapat pertemuan kedua universitas memang berlangung lancar tanpa adanya aral rintang. Namun baik Len maupun Miku nampak sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Mereka sepertinya tak peduli lagi dengan yang tengah di bahas dalam rapat. Pikiran mereka dipenuhi dengan kenangan lampau.

_"Miku, rambutnya di potong, ya?" _Ujar Len

**Flashback**

"Ah.. Len~ Ah!" Desar sesosok gadis berseragam lengkap, berkucir dua, yang tengah 'menikmati' aksi erotis yang diberikan kekasihnya.

"Memohonlah untukku Miku, jika kau memang menginkannya…" Ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut honey-blond, kucir twin-tail, yang tak henti-hentinya meraba sekujur tubuh gadis yang sebaya dengannya, dengan posisi ia berbaring di atas meja kelas, sedangkan Miku berada di atasnya.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan Len, sungguh menggoda setiap kaum adam apabila melihatnya. Miku yang berparas cantik, dengan kancing kemeja sekolahnya terbuka lebar, menampakkan bra corak garis-garis putih-hijau kesukaannya.

"Len~ Ah!" Erangannya semakin keras kala ia rasa kedua tangan Len menelusuri bagain dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?' Tanya Len sambil menggoda kedua bukit kembar Miku yang masih berbalut bra.

"Ah, engh, ah~! Aku ingin lebih…"

Len tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Miku. Ia balik posisi sehingga Miku-lah yang kini berada di bawahnya.

"Sebelum itu…." Len melepas ikat pinggangnya, dan membiarkan 'teman kecil' nya terbebas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duluan Miku-chan? Hm?"

Mengerti akan mengsud Len, Miku merangkak mendekat dan mulai memijat pelan kejantanan Len yang ber status resmi menjadi pacarnya sejak kelas 1 SMP.

"AH.. kau selalu ahli dalam hal ini…" Ungkap Len sambil sedikit menekan kepala Miku untuk terus memuaskannya.

Tak lama, Len mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Miku.

"Biasanya kau langsung keluar, ada apa hari ini?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku tak ingin keluar duluan…"

"Apa mangsud… Ah! Hei!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Miku, Len menarik paksa bra milik Miku hingga terlepas, sambil menyelipkan tangan ke dalam celana dalamnya.

"Len, jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Kalau kau tak mau kulihat…"

"AH~ Len~"

Pikiran Miku serasa melayang saat ia rasa Len mulai memuaskan birahinya dengan bermain-main di kedua belahan dadanya, sambil dengan cepat memasukkan 1 jarinya ke dalam kemaluannya.

"HYAA! AH! LEN~!"

"SST! Jangan keras-keras Miku-chan, nanti ada yang denga, lo!" Bisik Len dengan suara erotis tepat di telinga Miku.

"Si-Siapa peduli? Memangnya masih ada siswa yang tinggal di skeolah jam segini?"

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat, apa kau bisa mendesah lebih keras…"

Tanpa memberi jeda, Len langsung memasukkan kejantananya ke dalam vagina Miku. Ia tak perlu takut melakukannya. Toh ini bukan saat pertama mereka.

"KYAA! AH! LEN!"

"Ah, _shit, you're so tight!"_ Umpat Len yang langsung bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat.

"Len~ Ah!"

Len terus bergerak cepat hingga keduanya mencapai batas dan keluar bersama-sama.

Inilah rutinitas rahasia yang biasa dilakukan Len dengan kekasihnya Miku. Mereka diam-diam seringkali melakukan sex sekalipun belum terikat hubungan suami-istri. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian..

"Len… sepertinya aku hamil…"

4 kalimat yang didengar Len cukup untuk mematikan seluruh syaraf otaknya. Yang benar saja, mereka masih kelas 2 SMP, dan sudah kedapatan momongan?

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Len! Aku belum datang bulan padahal aku seharusnya sudah awal bulan, dan baru-baru ini aku merasa mual. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membawa anak Len?!"

"Apanya yang tak apa-apa?! Kita masih kelas 2 SMP, yang benar saja…"

"Apa kau mau aku mengguggurkannya?!"

"Miku, jangan langsung berpendapat, apa kau sudah membuktikannya di dokter atau bidan atau dengan alat pengetes kehamilan?"

"Belum, tapi aku cukup yakin!"

"Jangan langsung percaya hanya karena kau belum datang bulan atau mual! Aku tak mau tahu, sampai aku dapat bukti pasti, aku takkan mau tanggung jawab!"

_Jika ternyata aku tak sungguhan hamil, Len takkan bersamaku_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sudah sifat alami wanita jika tak mampu memendam masalah sendiri. Dalam waktu dekat, sudah beredar luas kabar mengenai Miku yang mengandung, dan Len-lah yang bersalah. Kebetulan saja saat itu Rin sedang sakit dalam jangka waktu cukup lama, hingga ia absen dan tak tahu sama sekali mengenai gossip itu.

"_Hei, sudah dengar soal si Miku?"_

"_Dia hamil duluan,kan? Lalu bagaiman dengan Len?"_

"_Kudengar dari Miku, dia tak mau tanggung jawab.."_

"_Apaan, tuh! Padahal yang kena getahnya itu Miku, bukan dia, egois banget!"_

Namun kepastian Miku yang hamil tak pernah diketahui faktanya. Karena tanpa pamit atau memberi alasan, Miku pindah sekolah, dan tak jelas kabarnya sejak saat itu. Berita miring yang kurang menyenangkan itupun perhalan dilupakan, dan tak ada seorangpun berani membicarakannya.

**Back to Rinto and Rin**

"Jadi, Len pernah pacaran dengan Miku-chan, dan beredar kabar kalau Miku-chan hamil?" Tanya Rin yang masih nampak _shoc _setelah Rinto menceritakan kronologinya dari awal. Rin yang tubuhnya bergetar, berusaha untuk menguatkan diri dengan mencengkran lengan kemeja Len yang ia pakai.

"Kau kenal dengan Hatsune Miku?"

"Ya, kami berteman baik sampai dia pindah dan tak jelas kabarnya. Memang benar kalau aku sempat absen selama 3 bulan karena sakit saat kelas 1 SMP. Wajar saja aku tak tahu. Nii-san sendiri, kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Aku diceritakan Lenka-san.."

"Asami-san ya? Oh iya, dia kakak kelasku waktu SMP. Aish, rupanya akrab juga kalian~" Goda Rin

"Bukan begitu! Sekarang masalah Len lebih penting!"

"Oh ya, memangnya kenapa kalau Len ke kampus hari ini?"

"Kudengar dari Gakupo sensei, kalau hari ini Len dan Piko ikut dalam meeting Crypton university dengan Tokyo University"

"Eh… jangan bilang…"

"Ya. Sepertinya Miku juga ikut dalam meeting… Selain itu, ada hal lain yang bisa jadi scenario terburuk"

"Scenario terburuk?" Wajah Rin terpaku. Terbesit dalam pikirannya, kejadian buruk macam apa yang bisa terjadi.

"Aku khawatir Len mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi..."

To be Continued

Oke! Sampai sini saja capter 4-nya!

Yup, emang di capter ini konfil muncul. Gimana pendapat kalian? Aneh? Geje? Terlalu dramatis kaya sinetron? Ada yang punya masukan?

Please tulis di review atau kalau malu bisa langsung lewat Pm, dengan senang hati pasti saya terima kok segala jenis masukan baik kritik, saran, sekalipun yang flame…

Maaf saya ngetiknya malam-malam jadi mungkin banyak typo… sampai ketemu lagi!


End file.
